ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Killed Badfic (Literature)
The Killed Badfic pages list the badfic dealt with by PPC agents. This particular page is a list of the missions carried out in literature (or book) fandoms. To add a mission, please provide a link to the original story, the original summary and rating where possible, as well as a link to the mission itself. Fandom you're looking for not literature? Go back to Killed Badfic for an overview of other genres. 1984 * "Will you still be Human?" - T rated. ** when the nagging, beating, and pain stop...Will you still be human? What if Emmanuel Goldstein had a daughter that still lived in Oceania and Big brother hadn't been around for as long as most think. This is her story. ** Mission by JulyFlame. Abhorsen * "Demanding" - M rated. ** It began at a party... Lirael x Ellimere, adult, oneshot ** Mission by Rose/Ross. * "Nightblade: Tale of a Hunter" - T rated. ** Ileana is the daughter of Lirael, but she is no Abhorsen, Remembrancer, or Clayr. Her path is one not tread for centuries, one that will make her a legend, and may well cause her death... ** Mission by Adagio. * "Sorceress" - rating unknown. ** Reporter's (not author's) summary: Levaberial, known as Levy or Ria, is a necromancer. She kicks Abhorsen arse. Weird femmeslashy relationship with the Abhorsen. She has emerald (amythest rimmed sic) eyes and "blood red locks of blue streaked hair." She occasionally forgets to capitalize the names of the bells. Her dead ex-girlfriend Alirse had to be banished beyond the Ninth Gate by Levaberial-Sue herself *angst* for which purpose 'Sue walks beyond said Ninth Gate and survives. ** Mission by Makari. * "When Magic Collides" - T rated. ** Unexplained deaths in ancliestere. Unrest in the kingdom. Trouble is bewing. Sorry not very good at summarys. Please R&R. Im back! ** Mission by Agents Skeet and Amelia (DMS). Bible : Note that Bible- and other religion-verse stories are currently off-limits. * "Surrender to my Love" - fic deleted. ** Mission by Mortic and Elanor. Black Stallion * "The Race Of His Life" - T rated. ** I was really bored so I thought that I should write a story about The Black Stallion. Why not The Black Stallion novels are the best. In my Opinion. This Story starts Out in USA and Ends Up In Brittan. ** Mission by Anity. The Bourne Trilogy * "The Bourne Believer" - K+ rated. ** Set at the end of The Bourne Identity, Bourne finds a friend in a 12 yr old girl who believes that Bourne isn't at fault for his actions. She is determined to help him and she becomes Bourne's sidekick! Bad summary, better story! ** Mission by Kitty Callahan and Alec Trevelyan - written by Chatvert. Cadfael * "Independence" - T rated. ** A young woman is forced into marriage with a much older Lord. But she has a strong will and won't go quietly. The marriage isn't going as the Lord expected. When a murder is committed, a suspect is easily found. But did the suspect do it? ** Killed by Az and Boston. The Chronicles of Narnia * "Fighting Emotions" - T rated. ** The four rulers of the golden hall are gone and now a new witch has taken over Narnia. The Pevensies are back, but this time four modern American siblings are with them. This time they will defeat the witch and stay in Narnia forever or a love will be los ** Mission by Tawaki. * "How to Remember the Signs" - Adult++ rated. ** Aslan helps Pole to remember the four signs, M/F, Beastiality (Beast)(Furs), Semi-Non-consensual (NC) (N/C), Virgin, Humiliation (Humil), Minor (I think). ** Mission by Trojie and Pads. * "Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have " - T rated. ** Karina is an American teenager who's abused by her father. When she finds a way into Narnia she thinks her troubles are over, that is until she's fought over by a handsome Prince and a dashing King. Movieverse Caspian/OC a little Peter/OC COMPLETE ** Mission by Eledhwen and Christianne. * "Midnight Visitor" - NC-17 rated. ** Edmund watched him and waited for him to take what he needed. Unbet'ed so all mistakes are mine. Comments are most welcome. ** Mission by Trojie and Pads. * "Mirror Mirror" - Adult+ rated. ** Edmund and Tumnus are not friends. Slash, Angst, Oral, Anal ** Mission by Trojie and Pads. * "Princess of Narnia" - T rated. ** While riding in the forest Caspian comes across a hot tempered Princess who he later finds out is staying at his castle. With personalities that collide will love blossom or will they just end up annoying each other. Caspian/OC ** Mission by Tawaki. * "Running for love" - M rated. ** Meet peony you average girl, nothing ever happens in her life, until she stumbles her way into a certain Princes life. Caspian/Oc ** Mission by Tawaki. * "The two boys" - Adult++ rated. ** Shasta and Corin talk over some stuff. M/M ** Mission by Trojie and Pads. * "Wedding Night" - Adult++ rated. ** I only do Hermione and Severus stories from Harry Potter but I thought what the hell lets try a narnia story and see what I came with and this what I can up with. This my first Tumnus and Lucy story so please be kind. I do not own tumuns and Lucy C.S. Lewis does. This is also un beta so if any one want to beta this for me let me know. I went back Tumnus name ** Mission by Trojie and Pads. * "What Happens in Narnia stays in Narnia" - NC-17 rated. ** Mission by Trojie and Pads. * "The White Witches deal" - Adult++ rated. ** lucy gets her wish answered by the white witch... her wish to fuck her sister that is F/F, Moresome, Other, Preg, Trans, Yuri ** Mission by Trojie and Pads. The Dark is Rising Sequence * "Cassandra Griffin" - K rated. ** While at the Greenwitch ceremony, Jane meets a girl who seems very interested in the Greenwitch. *story # 3 is up, these chapters are weird* ** Mission by Lleu. * "Lillian of Yorkshire" - K rated. ** Who knows ? Just tell me what you think , and I'll review you back even if you flame me . Please be nice , this is my first fic in this series . Thanks ! ** Mission by Lleu. David Eddings * "The Crusader King" - T rated. ** Lynessa, a good friend of Garion and company, and the 'Woman who Loses All' in the Prophecy, finally shows up to Garion and C'nedra's wedding with her husband. He is sick, his city is under siege, and Garion and company need to help before time runs out! ** Mission by Antigone. Discworld * "Al & Death: The Continuing/Complete Adventures" - T rated. ** Death gets sucked through a vortex in the time-space continuum and ends up in the car of a college-aged girl who isn't particularly surprised to see him. ** Mission by Dafydd and Vemi. * "The child of Susan Sto Helit" - K+ rated. ** Susan has a daughter, a daughter who is in essence, Susan without restraints. ** Mission by Dafydd and Vemi. * "Not So Simple" - T rated. ** A stranger has some revelations and shocks for Carrot and the Watch. ** Mission by Dafydd and Vemi. * "Out In The Rain" - T rated. ** A songfic in two parts. Angua finally decides to leave AnkhMorpork, but Carrot's reaction is... unexpected... ** Mission by Trojie and Pads. * "A Promise to be Kept" - K+ rated. ** Death hires a young woman, struggling to keep the land her father left to her in his will, to redecorate his house so it appears more human. This is an attempt at Romance between an Anthropomorphic Personification and an Original character. ** Mission in two parts by July and Library, with a little help and a lot of interference from Trojie and Pads. * "Teatime Punished" - M rated. ** carcer/teatime, implied carcer/sam/havelock ** Mission by Trojie and Pads. * "What the Cat Dragged in" ** Mission by Kayla Richards and Teek Virtanen. Dragons in our Midst * "A DIOM Fanfic," Part 1, Part 2, Part 3, Part 4 ** Mission by Tawaki. Dragonriders of Pern * "Brown DragonRider of Pern" ** Mission by Neshomeh, Dafydd Illian, and Alec Troven. * "The Golden Queen and her Brown" - K rated. ** Mission by Astral Void. Earth's Children * "Life With the Mammoth Hunters" ** When Abigail and Lane wake up in the Ice Age they wander around hopping to find people. When they find people whom call themselves the Mammoth Hunters Abigail realizes they are in her books. What will happen to Abigail and Lane with the Lion Camp? ** Abigail and Lane died, that's what happened. Killed by Cassie Young, Nat Freidar and Kelvin Talathion. Flatland * "lineland" - K rated. ** A world of one dimension, and a world of one dimension. ** Mission by Narto and Lou. Forgotten Realms * "The Knight of Death: The Bane From Within" - T rated. ** Drizzt was not the only drow who was discontent with life in the Underdark. Follow the adventures of Auniira and her undead companion, Yoshiro as they form their own unique adventurer's group on the surface world. (I am accepting three original characters for the team. You can submit your OC through a review or you can PM me.) ** Mission by Desdendelle and Anebrin. Good Omens * "Fine Lines" ** Mission by Gypsy and Katie Cray. Harry Potter * "The adventures of Angelina Tonks" - T rated **The daughter of Tonks and Remus, Angelina is a Matamorphmagus who can also breath and control fire, join her on her adventures with Harry and the gang, and also her adventure to find love with a certain Weasley twin. R&R please! it would make me so happy! The chapters from now on are going to be really short cause I have a lot going on! ** Mission by Rina and Zeb. * "avala black An American at Hogwarts" - K+ rated. ** Avala black is the daughter of Sirius black. What happens when both harry and ron fall in love with her? it tears their friendship apart! Read and review plz! HP/OC! ** The first chapter's an overview of her Sue. ** Mission by Riddick and Asher. * "Bella Black" - K rated. ** Bellatrix Lestrange is not sure if she can keep the facade of the maniac up any longer. She longs to be Bella Black again. One night she meets Hermione Granger at the Black Lake and she makes a decision. ** Mission by Selene and Kaitlyn. * "Bottled Feelings" - M rated. ** Luna and Hermione finaly share there feelings. Luna x Hermione. Femslash. Lemon. REVIEWS PLEASE! ** Mission by Trojie and Pads. * "The Christian At Hogwarts" - K rated. ** (UPDATE: CHAPTER SEVEN) A young Christian girl gets the letter from Hogwarts, and finds herself swept into a world she doesn't want to be in. ** Mission by Laburnum. * "Defenses" - T rated. ** There is a new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. She's beautiful, and the most talented Auror of the century. Harry and Ron are crazy for her. Hermione and Ginny are jealous and play matchmaker: Setting her up with Severus Snape. ** Mission by Mazarun and Wade. * "Dreams" - T rated. ** Snarry oneshot, mpreg - this is my first time writing mpreg so please be nice! Rated T for mature themes. ** Mission by Oscar and Iza. * "Extending the Family" - R rated. ** Challenge: 108. Remus and Sirius want a child/puppy of their own. ** Mission by Pads and Oscar. * "Family Ties" - T rated. ** Snape's niece arrives at Hogwarts. She is wounded and near death. She is saying that his daughter is alive. ** Mission by Nume and Ilraen. * "First Encounter" - T rated but kind of NSFW/NSFB. ** Hogwarts has contracted a disease called loneliness and the giant squid as the only cure. Hogwartsgiant squid ** Lleu's note: yes, you read that correctly: Hogwarts/giant squid. ** Mission by Eileen and Jake. * "Fun With Math"< - M Rated due to Lemons. ** Harry runs away from Britian after his lover Blaise is killed by Voldemort. Five years later, Snape and Draco find him in a GED Maths class in America. Sex Ensues. **Mission by: Doom/Gloom and Carry Onin. (Agent Pages Pending.) * "Hand Maidens" - T rated. ** AU Impreg Harry and Ron are transformed into girls by and strange light and are transported to a strange new world. What happens when a girl tries to get their help in her escape plan. R&R. Harry Ron and Draco are OOC. Flames ok ** Mission parts 1, 2, and 3 by Laburnum. * "Harry Potter and the Weapon of Atlantis" - T rated. ** The Governors of Atlantis designed him for conquest, built him as an engine of war, and used as an invincible power. Seven hundred thousand years later, he was sealed away by the four founders of Hogwarts. But after only a thousand years, he was released. ** Mission by Tawaki. * "Harry Potter the Death Eater" - K+ rated. ** Harry Potter has turned sides and is now a death eater, while Ron has become an auror. And that makes Draco... a death eater? ** Killed by Agents Kirill and Zug. Part 1, Part 2, Part 3, Part 4, Part 5. * Harry Potter and the Tales of Change - M rated, though closer to T ** It's the end of the third year and Harry's home for the holidays. The Dursley's are on holiday and Harry is studying over the summer, doing research on Animagus transformations. In this story, Tonks is two years younger than Canon. This story is AU, and will include F/F relations, so be warned. ** Mission by Rina and Randa. * "Horse Goddesses and Magic Schools dont mix" - T rated. ** Siris, the Goddess of Horses, is a gorgeous new student at Hogwarts. Unfortunately, she hasn't been around men for a while and is recovering from...something. See wot happens between her and Malfoy. Not for small children :P ** Mission by Lycaenion. * "I Know What You Did Last Night" - Adult++ rated, NSFW. ** Hermione catches Ginny doing things she shouldn't be doing FemSlash ** Mission: "The Misadventures of Phobos, Part One - Bad Slash" by Phobos. * "I'ts amazing what happens at 3 in the morning" - K rated. ** 2 muggle girls run into voldemort, whack him w/ a baseball bat and end up at hogwarts please r/r ** Mission by Laburnum. * "The Life and Times of a Girl Named Blaise Zabini" ** Original fic deleted ** Mission by Laburnum. * "Manhood" - rated extremely adult. ** Severus is discovered as a spy and punished in a truly horrific way. The aftermath is extraordinary. Includes "new"(?) prophecy and downfalll of Voldemort. EXTREME WARNINGS. ** Mission by Trojie and Pads. * "The Marauderette" - K+ rated. ** What if Dumbledore had a daughter...Ordellya? What if she was friends with the Marauders, Lily Evans AND Severus Snape? Would there be trouble? Uh..DUH! (Maurders: 3RD year Ordellya: First year) ** Mission by Rina and Randa. * "My Dragons, Your Phoenix, His Death Eaters" - M rated. ** In the wizarding world, there is war.My Dragons and I have fought the Dark since I was born.The war has already claimed so much from me.My friends, my parents, and even my fiancee.I'm lost, but I just found a way back.That bastard needs to die. For good. ** Mission by Caddy-shack and Miah. * "A Modicum of Pleasure" - M rated. ** Dobby's worst nightmare, or secret desire? Albus Dumbledore calls in a member of his staff to his office. But this is no ordinary meeting. A glance into the manic sexual world of Dumbledore's fantasies. ** Mission by Trojie and Pads. * "A New Beginning" - T rated. ** Rachel Evans was forced to move from the US to London and attend Hogwarts. What will happen when she starts school there? Will she be charmed by the Marauders or will she ignore them? And what of her mother’s mysterious death? Set in 6th year. SBOC, AU ** Mission by JulyFlame. * The Rose Potter series - most likely M rated ** Killed by Rina and Zeb (Part 1, Part 2, Part 3) * "Sevlow" - M rated, closer to T **Sevlow is the daughter of Remus Lupin, what happens when she and Harry Potter has to get married? In this story James Potter is alive... ** Mission by Rina and Randa. * "Silver and Amethyst" - M rated, actually closer to T/PG. ** A new school year. A changed female student, and the same old Draco. 6th year ** Mission by Mazarun and Wade. * "Soulmates"- T rated **People says that love is the greatest emotion of all. That it has a greater pull that no one can denies it. I thought it was some kind of blasphemy. Until one day, when my life turned upside down. ** Mission by Rina and Randa. * "Swim" - T rated. ** You are cordily invited to witness a Harry Potter pool party hosted by the author. The invitation includes meeting an angry Voldemort, an insane author, and a fed up Ginny. ** Mission by JulyFlame. * "Sweet Candy" - T rated. ** I didn't understand what was happening to me—what I was feeling. I dismissed my thoughts after a second. It didn't matter; I was the one in control and he was just my sweet candy. Slash! Oneshot. ** Mission by Caddy-shack. * "thesuperfunnymynoseisrunnyextracrazystory" - T rated. ** it is a super-funny-my-nose-is-runny-extra-crazy-story! ** Mission by Tawaki. * "They Call Me Ebony: The Fifth Marauder"- K+ rated. ** Elizabeth Auberey is the fifth Marauder, but no one remembers her. It's like she didn't even exist. So who is she? What happened to her? And why is she having strange dreams that seem to be about the future? Technically speaking, COMPLETELY CANON! RL/OC. My take on what the Marauders' school days would be like with a girl in the group, and how it changes Harry's world. ** Mission by Rina and Randa. * "To the Moon" - M rated. ** Draco is turned into a child. Harry takes care of him. ** Mission in two parts by Trojie and Pads. * "What If? The Potter Twins?" - K+ rated. ** What if Harry Potter had a twin sister? This is my take on the fabulous 7 book series if there were two of them. Which one is the dark lord really after, twin 1 or twin 2? Second Year Starting! Disclaimer I own nothing. H/G R/Hr G/OC F/OC ** Mission in two parts by Pretzel. * "Why Mione Hates Ron" - K rated. ** Ron is crude and stupid. A Ronbashing fic. ** Mission by Anity. The Hobbit *"Another Hobbit Story" - T(?) rated. **"Maybe there are things that family just doesn't tell you. But, they don't tell you, because they want to protect you"- Evelyn Alatariel Anessathiel Vanessë Númenessë ** Aiyana was her name, and she was the famous adopted daughter of Thorin Oakenshield. When Smaug had attacked Dale, and Erebor, she was thought to have died in the fire. ** Meet Evelyn. A simple ranger with an unknown past. Is she what Thorin had been looking for, or she someone else. When she finds out about who she really is, will she be able to forgive Thorin? ** Mission by Kaitlyn and Selene. *"An Unexpected Companion" - T rated. **A WIP from a rusty Fanfic writer. Kestrel, who's perfect life is nothing more then an act, comes across a mysterious necklace. By the lamp-light of the city, she is transported to middle-earth. Many adventures await, after the original quest to defeat Smaug and reclaim the lonely mountain, and mysteries to be uncovered. Thorin/OC, Fili/OC, Kili/OC. AU, Fluffy and T rated (for now) **Mission by Eledhwen and Christianne. Lord of the Rings * "The Adventure Begins" and "With one Step" (prequel and sequel pair) ** "The Adventure Begins - K+ rated. *** Aragorn has a daughter, and she wished to join the Dunedain. She gets her wish, but unfortunate events separate them during a time of great mystery and confusion. Used to be "The Life of a Ranger's Daughter" ** "With one Step" - K+ rated. *** Vanya is back, but this time she is not alone. A mysterious stone was given her from Lady Galadriel, which turned out to be a Dragon's egg. Now, an old threat is on the rise. Vanya and her father must help the ring bearer, Frodo, destroy the one ring. ** Mission by Derik and Gall. * "Amelia of Mirkwood" - T rated. ** When worlds collide interesting things are bound to happen. So what happens when four modern young adults join the Fellowship on their quest to eliminate the one Ring to Rule them all? ** Mission by Ian Nahinu and Orion. * "Amin Ai Olin" - M rated. ** An AU LOTR fic. Aragorn/Legolas SLASH!!! See the Author Notes for a summary. New Chapter! ** Mission by Trojie and Soulshadow. * "Another Drink" - Adult++ rated. ** Frodo and Sam are thirsty on mount doom in the night. What is there for a drink? Oral, Slash, SoloM, Yaoi ** Mission by Trojie and Pads. * "Arrow Through the Heart"- not rated, most likely T. ** Enelya seems like the everyday, fighting Rivendell elf, but dwell deeper, and her history has darker places in it than anyone could ever imagine. When this amazing elf volunteers to go with a group of people to save Middle Earth from destruction as a way of clearing her past, she meets someone who changes her life. But the question is, could that someone possibly forgive and forget Enelya's past? ** Mission by TigeressOfIthilien * "Being In Love Is Twice As Hard" ** Killed by Cassie Young, Nat Freidar and Kelvin Talathion. * Black Rose - T rated. ** As Frodo heals from Mordor, an elf comes to Gondor. The Lady of Rivendell, Elrond's oldest daughter. She brings news of a new dark lord rising. One no one suspected: Grima Wormtongue. ** Killed by Takua and Jareth * The blood of those betrayed - K+ rated. ** Imaratioel is an elf with a horrible past and killer hobbies. What happens when she and her family find Legolas, Estel, Elladan, and Elrohir? Let the angsh begin! ** Mission by Dafydd Illian and Constance Sims. * "Celebrian" - NSFW/NSFB. ** Legendary Badfic ** Mission by Dafydd and Constance. * "The Children" - fic deleted. ** Mission by Takua and Jareth. * "A Choice Between Love or War" - K+ rated. ** Another Daughter of Elrond sent to fall in love with Legolas and join the Fellowship. All the usual fun including seven minis and a mini Sue as well. ** Mission by Monty Biggins and Arthur. * "Daughter of Darkness" - fic deleted. ** Mission by Narto and Lou * "Daughter of Desire" - fic deleted. ** Mission by Dafydd and Selene. * "Dear Ambellina" - R rated. ** Killed by Cassie Young and Nat Freidar. * "Dochainn Na Blàir Trauma Of War" - T rated. ** Slash. Merry and Pippin struggle to survive the separation near the end of the War, pressure from the War, Frodo's abandonment of them, all of the memories... the narration is in English, the dialogue is in Gaelic with English translations ** Mission by Mortic and Elanor. * "A Dying Light" - K+ rated. ** When Aragorn, now in his thirties and a skilled ranger, and his adoptive brothers, Elladan and Elrohir, go out for a day of hunting and fun, everything goes wrong and Aragorn and Elrohir are captured by men whose sole purpose is to hurt Lord Elrond. ** Mission by Jackson and Felaben. * "Echoes of the Narbeleth" - T rated. ** Adariel, a trapped elven princess, longs for freedom. When she hears of the Fellowship, her heart leads her there and to the one who will teach her what it is to love and be loved ** Mission by Dafydd and Selene. * "Eledhwen" - fic deleted. ** Mission by Dafydd and Selene. * "An Elf's Worst Nightmare" - T rated. ** Aragorn comes to Legolas's rescue! A/L slash! ** Mission by Trojie and Lux. * "Elves and Honor" ** Mission by Tia Giltine and Car'rok. * "Eternal" - M rated. ** Mission by Trojie and Pads. * "Ethuil'waew" - NC-17 rated. ** Mission by Trojie and Pads. * "EVA" - T rated. ** Mission by Cadmar, Mark and Maria. * "Evelyn" - fic deleted. ** Mission by Constance and Steve. * "Eyes of Fire" - T rated. ** Legolas met a young girl trapped in cheetah form. In order to save her people, the girl, Astarai, turned Legolas over to an evil wizard who handed him over to a human kingdom, where he was tortured, almost breaking his spirit. Aragorn rescued him, but Leg ** Mission by Narto and Lou. * "A Father's Responsibilities" - NC-17 rated. ** Elrond decides to teach his sons the error of their ways! M/M, BDSM, Inc, Oral, Rim, Slash I repaired the problem at the end of chapter 3. The full chapter is now up!! ** Mission by Dana Trent and Tarian Toran. * "Finding the Reasons, Fighting the Truth" - T rated. ** Mission by Cara Fielding and Miriam Collins. * "Forbidden Love" - R/NC-17 rated. ** Mission by Trojie and Soulshadow. * "For Gondor and Rohan" - T rated. ** Mission by Cara Fielding and Miriam Collins. * "The Fourth Age" - K+ rated. ** Mission by Tia Giltine and Car'rok. * "Fun in Buckland" - NC-17 rated. ** Mission by Pads and Trojie. * "Garden of Noncoty" - K rated. ** Frodo makes it to the 'undying lands' to discover a race of fairies. Meets kilter, who steals his heart and shows him that he still has life to live. Fairies, i know kind of cheesy. Wrote before reading the Silmarillion, so created my own 'undying land ** Mission by Narto and Lou. * "Journey of the Heart" - T rated. ** Mission by Cavan Shenn and Rilwen Shadowflame. * "Journey to Gondolin: The Hidden City" - T rated. ** Mission by Cara Fielding and Miriam Collins with help from Dayn Aisenhek. * "The Last of People of the Shadows" - M rated. ** A young woman brings a child to Rivendell under the threat of annihilation by the orcs of the Misty Mountains. The girl dwells and grows under the watchful eye of Lord Elrond and soon has a suitor from the Woodland Realm. Ch 7 of 15 available. Please r&r! ** Mission by Az, Boston, and Piper. * "legolas by laura" ** Legendary Badfic ** Mission by Dafydd and Selene. * "Lossenlindëiel" - M rated. ** Against all odds can a mortal girl find her love? ** Mission by Tawaki. * "The Love of his Life" - T rated. ** Killed by Cassie Young and Nat Freidar. * "The Love of War" - K+ rated. ** Legolas and Arwen are best friends, that is until they began to have feelings for each other. Then Rivendell is under attack. Will Arwen and Legolas' love be affected? ** Mission by Jackson and Felaben. * "Miriel, Princess of Rohan" - K rated. ** A peasant from Rohan almost singlehandedly destroyed Middle-earth. Failing that, Miriel then became part of Middle-earth's history and forgotten legends. ** Mission by Eledhwen and Christianne. * "More Than Ordinary" - fic deleted. **Mission by Dafydd and Selene. * "A Mortal's Dream" - K+ rated. ** Mission by Tia Giltine and Car'rok. * "Rings of Power" - fic deleted. ** Mission by Narto and Lou. * "Sary" - M rated. ** Unfortunately this "story" is no longer hosted on ff.net; the MSTed version is all I can find. As such, I can't provide a summary and the rating is by me. ** Hmm, where to begin... A goddess!Sue, massive OOC-ness (this is beyond character rupture), character death (sort of thing), underage sex, impossible sexual stamina, atrocious mistakes of spelling and grammar, very... creative punctuation (from virtually none to all over the place), inventing a stupid magic word, threesomes, killer monkeys, sodomy... and it gets worse toward the end. Wouldn't surprise me if this ended up under Legendary Badfic real soon. ** Mission by Azrael and Boston. * "And So The Journey Begins" - T rated. ** Guinevere's retreat to Italy was never meant to send her deep within Middle Earth. Soon she discovers, that some stories are better remaining fiction as this new twist in the plot may prove fatal to her and the quest. What began as an innocent journey with the Fellowship has now become a battle to survive the War of the Ring. (Pairing: Aragorn & OFC) (REVISED) ** Mission by Kaitlyn and Selene. * "Spreading Filths" - Adult+ rated. ** Gollum x Frodo slash, with Frodo x Sam implied. Gollum knew. Gollum always knew. Beast, COMPLETE, HJ, M/M, Oneshot, Oral, PWP ** Mission by Trojie and Pads. * "Time Will Tell (Unknown Story of Aragorn's Sister)" - Rating Not Available ** When Gilraen fled to Rivendell with two year old Aragorn, she lost her five year old daughter, Araen who was playing in the woods. Years passed, none had hopes of seeing each other again. One day at the Council of Elrond, Aragorn saw a hooded woman at his mother's memorial. When she turned around, he recognised her as the Ranger who helped him and the hobbits at the heights of Weathertop... ** Mission by Eledhwen and Christianne. * "Ten" - fic deleted. ** Mission by Cara Fielding and Miriam Collins. * "Through Anothers Eyes - T rated. ** A eight year old abused girl is thrown into Middle Earth after an accident, and she meets two of our favorite Hobbits. Chapter One, PART TWO: THE TWO TOWERS ** Mission by Mittens, the Radioactive Moss Creature, Saxo Cruore and James Vulpes. * "True Love Can Conquer All" - NC-17 rated. ** Mission by Trojie and Soulshadow. * "Violation of the Evenstar" ** Mission by Gypsy and Katie Cray. * "The Woods of Fear and Pain" - T rated. ** Aragorn and Legolas are separated in a forest, and Legolas is captured and tortured. Can Aragorn reach him in time, or will he be too late to save his friend? NOT SLASH!!!!! PG13 for torture ** Mission by Jackson and Felaben. * "Woodsprite of the North" - fic deleted. ** Mission by Dafydd and Selene (and everyone else). ''Percy Jackson and the Olympians''/''Heroes of Olympus'' * "Here Comes the Porn Star"- M rated ** Meet Roxy Angelheart: 14, blonde, dainty and cute. He's a demigod so he needs to be in camp. No problem...right? Oh, and did I mention that he's also a porn star? Uh-oh... ** Mission by Rina and Zeb Ranger's Apprentice * "Little Red Robin Hood"- T rated. ** Never before has there been a girl in the Corps; but that's about to change. Will and his apprentice Sandy set out on an adventure to help the poor, only to discover that his apprentice is a girl. ** Mission by Rina and Randa Ray Bradbury * "My own match" - T rated. ** Guy Montag had a child with a woman he met after he escaped civilization. But, apon her second birthday, the government stole her. She's now sixteen, and the fire station, as well as her orphanage next door, is all she knows of life. Then she met Winna... ** Mission by Doc and Vania, DF. Redwall * "The BookRunner Chronicle The Autumn of the Unkown" - T rated. ** Kiara is a normal girl living a normal life - Until she gets sucked into the world of Redwall! Transformed, Kiara has to fight against the greatest threat Mossflower has known and find out how to get home! At the same, she must figure out who she truly is ** Mission by Pretzel (Ian, DMS). Shakespeare * "Bachelor" - K rated. ** Much Ado About Nothing. Don Pedro deserves some love too. ** Mission "No, He's Still a Bachelor" by A. Gallowglass. Sherlock Holmes * "A Case of Emotions Unchronicled Case No 1" - K rated. ** Sherlock Holmes has always sneered at the fairer sex...until he meets his match in his new client, Maia Sharma. Narrated from Watson's POV ** Mission by Ian Nahinu and Amelia Keaton. * "Devil You Know" - NC-17 rated, NSFW NSFB. ** It was hard to maintain his composure. Holmes could hear the maddening sound of blood dripping from the table to the floor. The very air reeked of blood, a man was lying in pieces behind him, and Watson – his flatmate, his partner – was responsible. ** Mission by David Kelok and Unger (NSFW NSFB). *"Walk Though the Fire" - T rated. **What can i say? A teenage girl falls liturally into Sherlock Holmes's bed. Much tot eh confusion of the other inhabitants of 221b baker street. Mgiht be MS dont no yet. Very funny. **Mission by Vania Tolluk and Doc. Silmarillion * "Avalon" - T rated. ** Ok so I put it down as one of Tolkeins work... but it's not.. it's the closet thing to my story as it is. This is MY story and the characters are MINE. It is about Avalon. ** Mission by Narto and Lou. * "The Singer's Girl" - K rated. ** A rather unconventional take on what happened with Maglor and his wife. I suck at summaries please read anyway! ** Mission by Adagio. Stardust * "untitled" - PG rated. ** Hope is Yvain's and Tristans firstborn daughter and she feels constantly outdone by her mother. critism appreciated. "This sounds like it was written by a drunken monkey", however is not. Even if it's true. ** Mission by Sedri. Tamora Pierce * Untitled fic ** English language mangling in the form of a wimpy, oblivious Beka Cooper. (Agent's summary, not author's.) ** Original fic deleted. ** Mission by Rose/Ross. * "Secrets Unfold" - M rated. ** A young woman has discovered she has the power to read people out of books. She's summoned to live in a place that held people like her in a light of acceptance. One day she and her dog are attacked and she learns something new. Rated for later chapters. ** Mission by Rose/Ross. * "A Squire’s Pain" - M rated. ** Kel has a dangerous habbit, can the least likely save her? Can she melt his ice heart to save him from being lost in hate forever? KelJoren. discontinued until further notice. ** Rose/Ross comments: GOOD GODS NO WHY DID SHE ADD A PROPHECY? ** Mission in two parts by Rose/Ross and Meip. Twilight * "Forbiden Fruit the tempation of Edward Cullen" - M rated. ** prety but troubled new gal Atlantiana Loren comes to forks and causes quite a stir!She has a dark secret and only edward can help her some to terms with it.but will he remain faithful to bella or give int to his new forbiden passion? no flames pls xoxo ** Note from PitViper: Not even Twilight deserves this. ** Mission by PitViperOfDoom. * "Twila The Girl Who Waz In Luv With A Vampyre" - T rated. ** Hi my name is Twila Beatiful Psyco Topaz (not cullen yet, bcuz i ddnt meet edward yet) n i live in waschington wif my sister Midnite. we liv in a dark house that iz far away from every1 els n we r vampires. ** As the original was taken down, the summary has been lost to the aether, but I think the first paragraph about sums it up. If you want to read the original, I'd recommend having some bleeprin on hand! ** Mission by Fish Custard. Young Wizards * "Aura" - fic deleted. ** Mission by Constance and Aella. * "What Friends Will Do" - K+ rated. ** Kit and Nita get in a fight, and causes Nita to get seriously injured, leaving Nita a short time left to live. Will Dairine, Ronan and Kit be able to save her life? N.R. K.OC. K.NC R.OC ** Mission by Nume and Ilraen - written by Neshomeh. Warriors * "deputy's heart" - K rated. ** Iceclan's deputy Sterlingtail is finding new love interests in a Thunderclan warrior. she's been having weird thoughts and dreams that she just can't shake off. The clan medicine cat Longwisker starts to clue into what's been bugging her. his apprentice Cherrypaw is starting to get suspicious too... what will happen? ** Mission (Part One) by Gilbert and Fiona - written by KittyNoodles. Watership Down * "Rosebel and Her Life Before" - T rated. ** Before Rosebel had Fiver... she had control of her life. She was lonely but her life was predictable; until she met a rabbit who spun her life back together- and his name was Hahira... ** Mission by Astral Void. Wicked * "Loathing" - M rated. ** Galinda Upland and Elphaba Thropp loathed each other from the moment they laid eyes on the other. Their friendship could not have possibly blossomed as smoothly as the stories told. Read on to find the true, the hidden, story behind the two Witches of Oz. ** Mission by Sedri and Trojie. * "Worst Case Scenario" - T rated. ** When Elphaba tries to help one drunk Galinda home, the night takes a turn for the worst, and the events that follow force the two girls' relationship to its limit. ** Mission by Chalk and Jenka. Category:Lists Category:Badfic